DULCE TRAICION
by LuthienMalfoy
Summary: DG! Serias capaz de traicionar a tu mejor amigo?,serias capaz de tomar lo que mas quiere y hacerlo tuyo? serias capaz de... resistir la tentacion y no convertirla en traicion?. Todo comenzo por curiosidad...y quien sabe como termine
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Creo que esta de mas decirles que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y que todo es de Rowling y nada es mió (ven ya me deprimí... jojo)

**DULCE TRAICION**

Chapter 1

- No me importa si ella es tu nueva "amiguita" Zabbini

Draco Malfoy hablaba fuertemente con su moreno amigo que se encontraba a menos de medio metro de distancia – no me dijiste que esto era un viaje triple donde el tercero terminaría siendo la Weasley esa

- y conociéndote crees que hubieras venido si lo sabias? - pregunto Zabbini enarcando una ceja

- claro que no – bufo Malfoy - así no hubiera sido la Weasley, no me gusta servirle de tercero a nadie, sabes cuantas cosas tuve que cancelar para venir hasta aquí?

- bueno Draco si tanto te molesta te aviso que la casa va a estar conectada con la red flu en un par de días y nadie te esta pidiendo que te quedes – le molestaba la actitud de Malfoy, como si el simple hecho de estar bajo el mismo techo que Ginny le fuera insoportable

- sabes Zabbini – dijo Malfoy mirándolo muy serio – te conozco, y ojala se te pase dentro de poco – se giro y se encamino hacia la puerta - no se que te haya hecho la Weasley, pero si lo que necesitas para volver a la normalidad es tirártela, tíratela y vuelve a ser el mismo de antes.

Y sin decir mas salio de la habitación, que demonios le pasaba al idiota de Zabbini, primero lo invitaba a pasar unos días en una de las casas del moreno que quedaba en algún lugar recóndito a las afueras de Londres, demasiado lejos para su gusto, donde según él habían muchos lugares para salir y asegurándole que estarían bien acompañados, según creyó Malfoy, por algunos amigos mas. Por eso se sorprendió cuando Blaise le dijo que solo iban a estar acompañados por alguien más, y que ese alguien más iba a ser precisamente la hermana de uno de sus enemigos de infancia (y no tan infancia ahora), Ginny Weasley.

Mayor aun fue su sorpresa cuando la vio descender por la escalera de la sala y saludar a Zabbini con un solapado beso en la mejilla, (mas para el lado de la boca que para el de la mejilla según Malfoy), ahí estaba ella, la Weasley, con un vestido de estación (primavera) de color verde bastante ceñido en la parte del busto y cintura, que hacían denotar su bien formada silueta y que dejaba a descubierto unas bien torneadas piernas, aunque no demasiado…

Malfoy se descubrió a si mismo mirándola muy minuciosamente, demasiado para su gusto, y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana que en esos momentos le parecía mas digno de atención que la mugrosa Weasley. Zabbini lo llamo para que lo mirara y el cansadamente se volvió hacia él, momento que Blaise aprovecho para presentarle a la Weasley, como si no la conociera, ja, ella lo saludo con un simple – Malfoy, y el le respondió de la misma manera con un frió – Weasley, y volvió a su anterior punto de visión, la gran ventana de la sala.

Las palabras sobraban entre los dos y simplemente le parecía ridículo el hecho de que tuviera que estar ahí, así que con un tanto maleducado – Zabbini puedes venir un momento – lo llevo hasta la habitación contigua que resulto ser una especie de biblioteca y en la cual al entrar simplemente tiro la puerta sin preocuparse de mirar si esta se había cerrado o no.

La misma puerta por donde ahora salía, y a la que no tubo que poner mas fuerza que la de un par de dedos para que se abriera, ya que estaba junta y no cerrada como pensaba.

Zabbini era un iluso si creía que iba a poder tener algo más con la Weasley, seguro que ella seguía muriéndose por Potter, y esa era materia sabida por todo el mundo, a excepción de Zabbini que era, o se hacia el imbecil.

Aunque pensándolo bien no creía que la Weasley rechazara tener algo con el hijo de uno de los empresarios más importantes del mundo mágico. Mientras sea algo pasajero estará bien, pensó Draco, además del hecho de que no se imaginaba a Blaise enamorado, siempre habían sido muy similares e imaginárselo a él enamorado le era tan difícil como imaginarse a si mismo enamorado. Simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza. Seguro que la Weasley debió haber pensado que se saco la lotería cuando Zabbini la invito, pero ya él se encargaría de descubrir a esa oportunista con su amigo… claro, esto en caso de que Zabbini quisiera algo más que acostarse con ella.

N/A: Hola, bueno este es el primer capi, espero que les haya gustado y si, este capi no estuvo tan interesante, pero los próximos (que ya tengo casi terminados) van a estar mejores...lo prometo, jeje, bueno dejen sus comentarios, buenos, malos, todo es aceptado, y si tienen alguna sugerencia…díganmela…para tener ideas. Bueno cuidense..y ya saben dejen reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Creo que esta de mas decirles que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y que todo es de Rowling y nada es mió (ven ya me deprimí... XD!)

**DULCE TRAICION**

**Chapter 2**

Malfoy subía las escaleras que conectaban con el segundo piso sin saber realmente a donde se dirigía, Zabbini no le había indicado donde se suponía que estaba su habitación, y como en esos momentos el no tenia la menor intención de hablar con él, decidió inspeccionar el mismo cual de los muchos cuartos que de seguro encontraría en la segunda planta seria el apropiado para él. Pero se le redujeron las opciones al ver que en el segundo piso, o al menos del lado donde estaban encendidas las luces, solo indicaban hacia un pasillo con cinco puertas de madera fina.

Malfoy siguió avanzando por entre las puertas pensando que esa casa era demasiado rara, nada que ver con las otras tantas que le conocía a Zabbini. Seguía caminando pausadamente, sin mucho ánimo, la verdad lo que quería era poder entrar a una habitación para olvidarse de todo, de Zabbini, de la Weasley, el hecho de que estuviera atrapado en esa casa…en fin de todo, aunque solo fuera por un rato. Iba caminando hasta que una puerta llamo su atención, mas bien la rendija iluminada que dejaba ver un poco del interior de la habitación. Hubiera seguido de largo sino fuera por que sus ojos ubicaron a una cabellera pelirroja dentro

_Weasley, _pensó asomándose un poco

La escena no le hubiera llamado la atención para nada sino fuera por que ella estaba en pijama, sentada en el suelo con la espalda recostada en la parte baja de la cama y las piernas casi pegadas al pecho, la ventana semi abierta y en la mano un pedazo de pergamino. Su mirada parecía preocupada y si no se equivocaba ¿_triste?_

No pudo observarla mas, por que en ese momento ella al parecer termino de leer el papel que sostenía temblorosamente con la mano y levanto la mirada, solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos grises que la observaban desde la puerta. Pero no dijo nada, por que en esos momentos estaba mas ocupada tratando de detener la lágrima que poco a poco se estaba asomando por su casi sonrosada mejilla.

Malfoy al verse descubierto se encamino otra vez por el iluminado pasillo hasta otra de las puertas que reconoció inmediatamente como la habitación de Blaise. Siguió de largo hasta la siguiente seguro de que esta vez no se equivocaría y tal como lo pensó al abrir la puerta se encontró con sus cosas ya instaladas.

Tiró la capa que aun mantenía en la mano en uno de lo sillones de la habitación y se hecho en la cama. Estaba muy cansado y simplemente ahora, no quería ponerse a pensar en nada y menos en aquellos ojos tristes que vio en la Weasley cuando sus miradas cruzaron.

* * *

Ginny caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo que conducía a su habitación, entró y tiró la puerta, haber si así se cerraba de una buena vez, pero no fue así ya que esta había chocado con la alfombra de alto relieve que tenia en la entrada de su habitación y no logro cerrarse por completo.

Se iba a volver para cerrarla por que no escucho el estruendoso sonido que hubiera hecho la puerta si hubiera logrado cerrarla, pero una lechuza blanca que reconoció inmediatamente como Hedwing llamo su atención en la ventana,"Harry?" pensó extrañándose un poco, hacia mucho que Harry no le escribía, y ella pensaba que aun seguía molesto.

Se acerco a la ventana para abrir completamente las cortinas y así dejarle paso al bello animal que aun esperaba detrás del cristal. Hedwing pasó volando elegantemente y se poso en uno de los brazos del sofá verde que se encontraba más próximo a Ginny,"que me traes ahora pequeño Hedwing" susurro en un suspiro un poco decaída, se acerco para tomar el pequeño pergamino que tenía atado a la pata, lo sacó y dudo un poco en si leerla o no, estuvo así un rato, pero opto finalmente por dejarla en la mesa que estaba enfrente del sofá para traerle un poco de agua a la lechuza que seguramente estaría cansada después del viaje.

Hedwing salio por la ventana momentos después y Ginny aun observaba el pedazo de pergamino sin atreverse a leerlo, tal vez se equivocaba al pensar que era de Harry o quizás no, bueno, solo leyendo la carta lo sabría, pero antes decidió darse un baño para despejar su mente. Recordó el ánimo de perros que había tenido cuando entro a su habitación, la impertinencia de Malfoy le parecía única, nunca había conocido a una persona más detestable que él.

Se quito la ropa rápidamente y se introdujo en la tina que ya la esperaba llena, la sensación se sentía tan bien, el agua tibia cubriendo cada parte de su cuerpo era muy relajante. Introdujo la cabeza en el agua y la saco. Se hecho el jabón y enjuago su cabello con el shampoo nuevo que le había recomendado Hermione. Cerró los ojos para descansar la vista, mientras trataba dejar de pensar, poniendo su mente completamente en blanco y escuchando solo el sonido proveniente del caño mal serrado a su lado

"_no se que te haya hecho la Weasley, pero si lo que necesitas para volver a la normalidad es tirártela, tíratela y vuelve a ser el mismo de antes_."

La voz de Malfoy aun retumbando en su cabeza, abrió los ojos rápidamente y perdió su concentrada tranquilidad, trato de volver cerrando nuevamente los ojos, pero no lo consiguió, así que sin pensarlo más salio del agua, poniéndose una bata de ceda satinada que encontró colgada cerca de la tina, abrió el armario del baño donde estaban guardadas las toallas y saco una mediana para secarse el cabello, aquella cascada de cabellos rojos callo sobre sus hombros cuando saco la toalla de sobre encima de su cabeza y se dispuso a ponerse el pijama que constaba en un short color verde (n/a: esos especie hot pants… no se si me entienden) y una camisita ceñido que le hacia juego de color verde claro.

Se cepillo el cabello en frente del espejo y mientras lo hacia trataba de encontrar en su reflejo, a la pequeña Ginny, a aquella que entró a Hogwarts hacia muchos años, y que había sido atraída por el recuerdo de Tom Riddle… pero,… de aquella niña solo conservaba el cabello pelirrojo, y aun así, este había cambiado con el paso de los años, para pasar a ser de un rojo intenso, casi tan rojo como el color de la misma sangre, el mismo que ahora le caía por encima de los hombros y seguía su camino hasta un poco mas arriba de la cintura.

Desistió de su búsqueda.

Uso un hechizo para secarse el pelo rápidamente, le dio una ultima pasada con el cepillo y salio del baño.

Ahí seguía la carta, doblada aun. Paso al costado de la mesa y tomo el pedazo de pergamino entre sus manos, camino hasta su cama desdoblando el papel y al llegar a ésta no pudo sentarse, lo que acababa de leer la desconcertó hasta tal punto que tuvo que releerla un par de veces mas para poder comprender lo que decía, poco a poco su cuerpo se fue deslizando hasta chocar con el suelo, sin dejar en ningún momento el papel de lado

_Estimada Srta. Weasley:_

_Por medio de la presente carta lamentamos notificarle que el estado de su padre, el Sr. Arthur Weasley, ingresado el día 20 del presente mes y actualmente internado en nuestras instalaciones ha decaído notablemente. Sin embargo no perdemos las esperanzas de que logre recuperarse satisfactoriamente. La siguiente nota no pretende preocuparla, ni disponer de su presencia en el hospital, mas si de hacer el pago correspondiente por los días en que su padre a permanecido hospitalizado y que debe ser cancelado a mas tardar a finales del próximo mes, para no tener que vernos en la penosa situación de citarla a una audiencia por incumplimiento de pago._

_Esperamos su comprensión._

_Cordialmente._

_**Amanda Bryce**_

_Directora del Hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas_

Cuando terminó de leer la carta por tercera vez no pudo evitar que sus ojos poco a poco se fueran nublando por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, detrás de la nota del hospital venia anexada otra nota, pero de la cual reconoció la letra casi inmediatamente. Era de Harry

_Ginny: _

_Acabo de recibir tu correo, espero que no te moleste que lo abriera, pero como venia del hospital pensé que no se podía tratar de algo tan personal, y bueno… pensé que tal vez podría traer noticias del Sr. Weasley, como vez no es mucho lo que dicen, pero no todo esta perdido Ginn, aun quedan muchas cosas por hacer y muchos tratamientos por intentar._

_Atrás de esta nota encontraras un recibo por los gastos del hospital, no te preocupes que ya todo ha sido cancelado y por favor no dudes en pedirme lo que necesites._

_Avísame cuando regreses de tu viaje, creo que tenemos algunas cosas de que hablar. Bueno no te quito más tiempo._

_Cuídate mucho._

_Un beso_

_Harry_

_PDT: Creo que no hace falta decirte que te quiero ¿no?_

Levanto la vista hacia la ventana por donde había salido Hedwing minutos antes y por donde ahora entraba el aire, helándole el cuerpo y también el alma.

Desvió la mirada hacia otro punto y sus ojos chocaron por un segundo con otros que la observaban desde la puerta. No dijo nada, pudo reconocer a Malfoy con solo ver sus pupilas grises, el tampoco dijo nada, solo se limito a retirar la mirada mientras ella se limpiaba una lagrima que había comenzado a avanzar por sobre su mejilla.

Demasiadas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, y ella ahí en esa casa se sentía más sola que nunca, lejos de todo y de todos, en ese cuarto que había sido suyo por los últimos dos días y del cual no podía esperar para salir, y no es que el tiempo en la casa hubiera sido malo, sino que tenia muchas cosas pendientes por resolver en Londres.

Al llegar ahí pensó que podía escapar aunque fuera por una semana de sus problemas, pero no fue así… mientras mas lejos se encontrara mas intensos serian sus pensamientos y aun mas sus deseos de volver.

Se sobo el rostro en un intento por limpiar sus ojos de cualquier rezago de lágrima que pudiera haber

Dos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- Ginny – la llamo Blaise – ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto asomándose por entre la puerta

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y aprovecho el momento en el que él se volteo para cerrar la puerta, para guardar la carta (cartas en realidad) que había recibido en el bolsillo de su pijama, no quería que Blaise viera que había recibido carta de Harry, la verdad es que el moreno se ponía bastante pesado cada vez que se mencionaba el tema "Potter"

- Malfoy dijo que estabas aquí – le dijo sentándose a su costado y pasándole un brazo por entre los hombros, medio abrazándola

- creo que Malfoy habla demasiado – dijo Ginny medio en serio, medio en broma, recordando aun su conversación de la tarde.

Zabbini entendió por el tono de su respuesta que tal vez…

- Gin… no me digas que escuchaste mi conversación con Draco – comento un poco apenado

Ginny tuvo ganas de contestarle, no Blaise, solo la parte en la que me llamaba fácil y de una sola noche, pero se contuvo, no tenia ganas de discutir y mucho menos ahora.

- no Blaise¿Por qué¿Hubo algo que debí haber escuchado? – pregunto un poco sarcástica

- te pasa algo Gin? – preguntó notando un poco del sarcasmo en su voz - te noto rara

- no es nada Blaise – respondió alejando un poco su rostro del de Blaise para que no notara sus ojos

- ¿has estado llorando? – pregunto tomando suavemente su mentón con su mano libre, fijándose en la ligera inflamación de los ojos de la muchacha

Ella aparto el rostro suavemente – no Blaise, ya te dije que no es nad-a – pero su voz se quebró en la última silaba, Ginny se paro rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la ventana que permanecía abierta, odiaba que la vieran llorar. Miro hacia el cielo negro y brillante que lo cubría todo y quiso desaparecer en esa oscuridad. Cerró los ojos dejando escapar una lagrima de las muchas que había querido soltar esa noche, y se odio a si misma por esa muestra de debilidad. Sintió como unos brazos la cogian por la cintura y la volvían hacia si, abrazándola.

- todo va a salir bien Gin, no te preocupes – le susurro Blaise al oído

Y esas nueve palabras bastaron para que ella rompiera en llanto y soltara todo eso que se había estado guardando, no con palabras sino con lagrimas, lagrimas fugaces y silenciosas que poco a poco se transformaban en pequeños gemidos casi inaudibles, pero que para el muchacho que la acompañaba significaban mucho mas que eso, significaban el hecho de que por fin Ginny Weasley lo estaba dejando formar parte de su vida, así como él ya la estaba haciendo parte de la suya.

Se sentaron nuevamente en el suelo, ella con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de él, el cual ya se encontraba un poco húmedo por las lágrimas de la muchacha. Blaise seguía abrazándola, acariciándole suavemente el pelo, embriagándose con su suave aroma, hasta que se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida, ahí, entre sus brazos. La observo como si fuera la primera vez, aquella cara pecosa, perfecta, ese cabello rojo que le encantaba. Ella ya estaba dormida, pero él seguía acariciándole el cabello y pensó que nunca se cansaría de hacerlo, de estar ahí, con ella.

La levanto del suelo con delicadeza y la pego contra su pecho, era una carga bastante ligera, la llevo hasta la cama y se inclino un poco para depositarla suavemente, para no perturbar su sueño.

Sus labios llamaron su atención, esos labios que no había probado desde que llego Draco y que eran una tentación un poco difícil de evitar, se inclino un poco y pudo sentir la calida respiración de ella sobre su rostro, se iba a acercar un poco mas, pero…

- veo que estas un poco ocupado – comento burlón Malfoy enarcando una ceja desde la puerta

Zabbini se volvió – el tocar la puerta no te haría daño Draco

- y para que, si es solo el cuarto de la Weasley – quería ver hasta que punto iban las cosas entre Blaise y ella

- mayor razón para hacerlo¿no crees? – comento enojado cerrando la ventana que aun permanecía abierta con la varita y encaminándose a la salida de la habitación, no quería despertar a Ginny

- como quieras Zabbini – respondió irónico Malfoy con una media sonrisa – por cierto se te cayó eso – dijo señalando un pedazo de pergamino que se encontraba al pie de la cama

Zabbini volteo extrañado – no es mió, debe ser de Ginny – dijo recogiendo el pedazo de pergamino doblado, lo abrió y se encontró directamente con la nota de Potter, la leyó y su cara se contorsionó en una mueca de disgusto al leer la posdata. Salieron juntos de la habitación y Zabbini aun con la carta en la mano, tratando de descifrar algún mensaje secreto quizá, que le revelara que Ginny lo engañaba con Potter o algo así.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ya deja de leer eso Blaise, ya viste que no dice nada – dijo Malfoy más para que su amigo dejara de leer eso, que porque de verdad lo creyera

- y que me dices del "Creo que no hace falta decirte que te quiero ¿no?"- dijo simulando la voz de Potter

- sabes Blaise, creo que si te engaña – dijo Malfoy poniéndose muy serio y dándole un sorbo a su wisky de fuego – y no solo con Potter… sino también con Longbottom y con Cravey – comento divertido

Zabbini se sirvió mas wisky – bueno, creo que si exagere un poco, pero me molesta que Potter se tome tantas atenciones. Como si fuera…

- ¿su novio? – termino preguntando Malfoy – Zabbini, no me digas que de verdad te gusta la Weasley

- no lo se, digo a quien no le puede gustar Ginny, es decir es… tu la has visto – respondió. Pero luego recordó todas las sensaciones de aquella tarde – tal vez,… – hizo una pequeña pausa - es algo mas que un simple gusto

- pero ustedes no son nada – comento Malfoy medio pregunta, medio afirmando

- pues, formalmente aun nada, pero digamos que estamos pasando la etapa "solo besos"

- escúchame Zabbini, te voy a decir algo que no te dije antes por que ella estaba cerca y no quería ocasionarte problemas en caso de que quisieras acostarte con ella o algo – dejo el vaso de wisky a un lado – el caso es que Weasley ha estado,…está y… va a estar enamorada de Potter hasta el día del juicio final, sino es que mas. Métete bien eso en la cabeza

Por alguna extraña razón Malfoy se sintió bien al decirle todas esas cosas a Zabbini, no sabia si era por el hecho de dejar mal a la Weasley, o tal vez por que le estaba haciendo saber a su amigo que no tenia ninguna oportunidad con ella. Ninguna.

- haz lo que tengas que hacer con ella y luego simplemente olvídala, como a las otras, no veo que puede tener ella de diferente

- supongo que tienes razón – comento con una media sonrisa un poco melancólica – pero mientras estemos aquí, supongo que podrías hacer el intento y ser amable con ella

- pides demasiado Zabbini, pero ya veré que puedo hacer – y levantándose se dirigió hacia la puerta – sabes, fácil te sirve de algo ese asqueante parentesco que tienes con Potter, quien sabe – le dijo Malfoy con sorna

- hasta mañana Malfoy- respondió Zabbini haciéndole un ademán con la mano en señal de que se fuera. Malfoy siempre lo había molestado con eso.

Observo nuevamente la nota, dejo de lado la nota de Potter, no quería darle mas vueltas al asunto y desdoblo las otras dos, una de ellas era un recibo de pago y la otra parecía una carta más formal, según pudo reconocer de San Mungo.

Al parece el padre de Ginny había empeorado y la familia no tenia dinero para pagar los gastos del hospital, pero entonces aquel recibo…, la respuesta llego muy rápido a su mente. Potter, otra vez San Potter, como le decían Malfoy y él en el colegio, él había pagado los recibos y seguro que se volvió a ganar a la familia de a una sola.

Si el hiciera algo así tal vez Ginny no tendría tantos problemas al presentarlo a su familia, y no es que los Weasley fueran la gran cosa, pero parecía ser importante para ella eso de la familia y todo. Además del hecho de que si a alguien le correspondía hacer ese tipo de cosas era a él y no a Potter.

* * *

Malfoy ingreso por segunda vez en la noche a su habitación, ni siquiera encendió la luz, no la necesitaba, sabia moverse muy bien en la oscuridad. Todo el sueño que pudo haber tenido había desaparecido, tal vez si Zabbini no hubiera venido cuando estuvo recostado en esa misma cama a punto de dormir, ahora estaría soñando quien sabe que cosa. Pero el sueño se había ido y con el las esperanzas de poder descansar un poco. Se recostó sobre la cama que lo invitaba un poco destendida, puso ambos brazos por debajo de la cabeza en un intento por volver a conciliar el sueño, cerró los ojos, podía escuchar el sonido que hacían los grillos aya afuera y por ratos solo el sonido silencioso de la noche.

Hacia demasiado calor, inconscientemente trato de deshacerse de las sabanas que lo cubrían, para quedar recostado sobre la cama, sintiendo como una brisa casi inexistente lo refrescaban aunque fuera de una manera mínima. Escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y otra ráfaga de brisa proveniente de su dirección le confirmo que así era, mas esta se extinguió al cerrarse también la puerta, ni siquiera abrió los ojos para ver quien había entrado, ni tampoco los abrió cuando sintió que alguien le besaba el pecho y se colocaba encima suyo, haciéndolo estremecer al sentir el contacto de su piel helada con la suya. Los suaves besos iban avanzando hasta llegar al cuello, se sentía tan bien, fueron recorriendo todo el cuello hasta llegar a la boca, para lo cual Malfoy ya había reaccionado y en un ágil movimiento cambio las pociones de ambos dejando a la muchacha debajo de él y besándola apasionadamente aun sin saber quien era, sus manos recorrían la silueta femenina con mucha agilidad… como si ya conociera el camino. Se separo del beso de ella para verla a la cara y para tomar el aire que ya le comenzaba a faltar, cosa que sorprendió un poco a la muchacha que lo observaba anhelante y con claras intenciones de querer continuar

- Weasley? – fue lo único que pudo articular Malfoy al verse reflejado en esos claros ojos castaños, aun muy cerca de su boca

- solo cállate Malfoy – respondió la muchacha mirando nuevamente anhelante la boca del rubio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Hola otra vez, bueno creo que e actualizado bastante rápido, como para que no se olviden del fic (cof cof…melisha!) y creo que el cap. si esta mas largo (SakuPotter…XD!)..Así que bueno solo me queda agradecerles por sus reviews (a quienes los mandaron obviamente…en especial a Vivi-G Weasley...mi primer review..Snif!) y pedirles que dejen algún comentario…solo tiene que hacerle clic al botoncito q dice GO! y escribir Me gusta o…no me gusta, Bien o Mal…Malísimo si quieren..jojo, bueno cuídense mucho. Un beso.

**LUTHIEN MALFOY---**


End file.
